Katara Fudo
Overview Katara Fudo/Maji is a master duelist and the furture wife of Yusei Fudo. She is also the the second main protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, one of the Signers, and the current Queen of Duelists. She is known for and respected by many other characters in the show for her genius style of dueling, her considerable duel skill, and her and clever personality. She uses a Duel Runner called Rainbow Crystal. “Time to Shine!” is a common catchphrase that she uses in dueling. Apperance Normal She has brown hair with light brown highlights and blue eyes. Katara’s normal outfit is a soft blue midriff jacket, under the jacket it a sleeve-less dark blue shirt with a white symbol on it, blue gloves, a pair of black jeans and a pair of dark blue boots. Her hair is always in 3 braids, one going down her back and two smaller ones over her shoulders. Turbo Dueling Her Turbo dueling outfit is a 1-piece green sleeve-less suit. The front had been cut so that it showed her middle. But the back stays connected to the pants. The suit had white dragon on the pants and a white heart on the chest. Black riding boots and white and black elbow gloves. She always has her hair loose with her normal ornaments in it. Around her waist she wears two boxes. One for her normal dueling deck and the other for her turbo dueling deck. Her Mark of the Dragon is the red outline of the Crimson Dragon, which was permanently burned onto her right arm when she was 2. Duel Disk Katara’s Duel Disk has blue, white and black red trim with light blue jewels. Duel Runner coming soon Personality Katara in the beginning was a loner that was cold and mean to people if they got on her nerves. She has a serious, calm, sweet and clear-minded side but it takes time to pull it out of her. She was smothered by her over protective parents and so she prefers to not show her feelings even in very dangerous situations. Due to this she rarely acts on impulse and usually thinks things through before she plays any cards, always trying to stay one step ahead of her opponent. She also is very close to Kina her pet Tiger and, in the beginning, her only friend. But when she meets Yusei and the others, she is very hesitant to put them in harm’s way. She is also shown to be very intelligent, she once said, “I speak 20 languages and can say ‘Shut up’ in all of them.” She’s very good at engineering, as she was able to build her own duel runner with her allowance. After joining Yusei and his friends, Katara’s demeanor has become much more kind-hearted, valuing friendship and becoming eager to help those close to her whenever possible. She became very close to Akiza and treated her like the sister she never had. Bio Birth coming soon Childhood Katara was raised in the Tops in New Domino City. Her parents where very protective of her because she was born with the Dragon Mark; unlike the others who got it from dueling another person. Also unlike the others, she had the whole dragon. She developed a strong telekinesis power that over time she learned to control water and Fire. more coming soon Growing up Learning to Duel Alone in the world Meeting Yusei Destiny Revealed Earth Bound Immortals Afterwards The Awaking Troubled Relationship Racing for Time Needing a Helping Hand Running Back again Return to the Past Another side of me Anichet Times Final Endings Flash in the Past Powers Relationships Kina Yusei Fudo Main Aricle: Katara and Yusei's realshonship Jack Atlas Akiza Izinski Luna Leo Parents Deck Deck Main Article: Katara's Decks Katara plays a Crystal Beasts Deck, centering around the Summoning of her powerful Signer Dragon, Rainbow Dragon. She also plays several Water-Type monsters and the Field Spell, " Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins". Another noticeable trait is that most of the effects of her more powerful cards involve removing Water-Type monsters from play in order to access their effects. She normally plays her “Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins” card first as soon as she can. In her first duel against Jack, (for fun on her part) she uses her “Crystal Tree” to create “Crystal Tokens” to his field. She later destroyed all four of these Tokens in one turn with "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus", inflicting major damage to Jack’s Life Points. Katara also uses several support cards to maximize her "Rainbow Dragon's" efficiency, like, "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus” “United We Stand”, and “Needle Ceiling”. Her Turbo deck has the same cars but she has more Water-Type cards in it. Ground Deck Monsters Effect Monsters *Nova Summoner x3 *Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle x3 *Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus x3 *Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth x3 *Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger x3 *Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings x2 *Hyper Synchron x2 *Summoner Monk· *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Kuraz The Light Monarch *Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude *Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest *Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder *Manticore of Darkness *Rescue Cat *Seismic Crasher *Summoner Monk *Levia-Dragon - Daedalus *Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus *Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth Fog King *Majestic Dragon * Synchro Monsters *Rainbow Dragon *Majestic Rainbow Dragon Spells *Mage Powe *Terraforming *Emergency Provisions *United We Stand *Crystal Tree *Rare Value *Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins *Crystal Beacon *Crystal Blessing *Crystal Releas *Lightning Vortex *Smashing Ground *Mystical Space Typhoon *Salvage *Moray of Greed *Smashing Ground *Book of Moon *Terraforming Traps *Torrential Tribute *Treacherous Trap Hole *Needle Ceiling *Slip Summon Forgotten Temple of the Deep *Bottomless Trap Hole Tornado Wall Torrential Tribute Turbo Deck Trivia * Category:Female Category:Fancharacters Category:Characters